La última noche
by taniadh
Summary: Misty y Cordelia piensan la una en la otra la noche antes de llevar a cabo las Siete Maravillas. Todo lo que no se atrevieron a decir.


Estaba cansada de dar vueltas por su habitación. Esa noche ni siquiera Stevie conseguía ayudarla a encontrar la paz. Se suponía que mañana tenía que llevar a cabo las Siete Maravillas y debía estar tranquila y reflexionando. Y en su lugar no podía dejar de pensar en lo cobarde que era. Esta vez se iba a enfrentar a la muerte sin saber si iba a ser posible volver de nuevo.

Misty sacudió la cabeza negando y se sentó en la cama respirando hondo intentando concentrarse. Tenía que dejar de pensar en la directora Cordelia. En cómo sus últimos pensamientos en la tierra habían sido para ella, o la alegría que había sentido al verla y saber que la había rescatado. En el olor de su cahmpú cuando había pasado a su lado, o lo bien que se había sentido al abrazarla cuando salió de la tumba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada, nunca había sentido nada como esto. No sabía si estaba bien o no, si era correcto que pudiese sentir algo así por la directora de la academia. Tampoco tenía claro si era algo que le pasaba sólo a ella o era algo normal una vez que formabas parte del aquelarre. Sonrió de lado. Eso no era algo del aquelarre. Esperaba de todo corazón que nadie más en esa casa sintiese lo mismo que sentía ella hacia la señorita Cordelia. Cerró los ojos sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas intentando meditar. Pero lo único que oía era la voz de Cordelia, en cómo había pronunciado su nombre cuando vio que volvía a la vida. En cómo había dejado que tomase su venganza de Madison. ¡A la mierda! Golpeó el colchón frustrada. Esa noche no iba a encontrar la paz hasta que hiciese lo que de verdad quería. Se levantó y apagó la música antes de soplar la vela apagándola también y salió con paso firme y decidido hacia la habitación del final del pasillo.

Cordelia estaba doblando la ropa y jugando con su collar en un intento de mantener las manos ocupadas y de paso tranquilizarse. A la mañana siguiente se iban a llevar a cabo las Siete Maravillas. Básicamente, estaba enviando a todas las chicas a una muerte segura. Si tan sólo su madre hubiese hecho una maldita cosa bien todo esto se hubiese evitado. Se acordó de su visión y apretó con más fuerza su puño, o las hubiese matado a todas. Aunque intentó bloquearla, una imagen de Misty desangrada encima del piano pasó por su mente. Cerró sus magullados ojos con un nudo en la garganta. Esa imagen fue la que le dio el empujón que le faltaba para encargarse de su madre. No podía soportar la imagen de Misty, su Misty, muerta. Y era muy probable que mañana ocurriese. Por eso no podía dormir, ni tranquilizarse, ni respirar sin dificultad. Quería ir a la habitación de Misty y contarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no se atrevió en su momento, pero se detuvo a sí misma. Misty ya tenía suficiente en qué pensar, debía descansar y reponer fuerzas. Lo último que necesitaba eran las confesiones de una directora cobarde e inútil que no había conseguido cumplir algo tan sencillo como mantener el aquelarre a salvo. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos golpes tímidos en la puerta. Giró la cabeza hacia el sonido aunque no podía ver.

- Adelante.

- ¿Señorita Cordelia?

Le costó mucho esfuerzo reprimir la sonrisa que quiso salir en cuanto escuchó esa voz sureña que amaba tanto.

- Misty ¿qué haces aquí?

Misty interpretó las palabras como una invitación y entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda antes de contestar.

- Yo… no podía dormir.

Oh, vaya, es… normal. Supongo –Cordelia se reprendió mentalmente. Misty iba a su habitación buscando que la tranquilizara y ella respondía con monosílabos y frases incompletas- No es fácil enfrentarse a la muerte. Yo… no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte –admitió al fin con un suspiro.

Misty, que había ido acercándose a Cordelia a medida que esta hablaba, estiró el brazo para coger su mano.

- No quiero que me ayudes. Quiero que me escuches.

Cordelia sintió los recuerdos de Misty al instante. Su jardín, su pantano, sus canciones de Stevie que cantó en el ataúd y que ya había escuchado cuando tuvo la visión. El corazón se le aceleró por la mezcla de imágenes y por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó tartamudeando intentando no hacerse ilusiones.

- Te quiero –admitió Misty sin más preámbulos- Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde que revivimos aquella planta. Y fui una cobarde por no decírtelo. Y hace unas horas estaba tan feliz porque volvía a tener otra oportunidad para ser sincera. Y ahora no nos queda tiempo porque mañana podría morir –hablaba muy rápido intentando aguantar las lágrimas que ya se estaban agolpando en sus ojos- y no quiero dejar este mundo sin que sepas que te quiero. Siempre te he querido.

Cordelia quiso responder pero los labios de Misty sobre los suyos cortaron cualquier intento de palabra y se limitó a dejarse llevar, pasando las manos por sus hombros y siguiendo el beso con el mismo sentimiento. Saboreando también las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la bruja más joven. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero en un momento dado la razón se impuso y Cordelia se separó abruptamente.

- Misty, no. Tienes que descansar y tranquilizarte. Necesitas estar sola –aunque quiso sonar convincente su voz no ayudó demasiado.

Misty la miró con una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Pero fue la última frase la que le ayudó a decidirse.

- Ya he estado sola demasiado tiempo. Te necesito a ti.

Y sin más avisos, llevó una mano a la nuca de Cordelia, acercándola y volviéndola a besar con desesperación. Cordelia no se hizo de rogar, se abrazó a Misty como si fuese su tabla salvavidas. Ni si quiera se sobresaltó cuando Misty la fuer conduciendo hacia la cama. Estaba cansada de fingir, de ser la perfecta hija, la perfecta líder y la perfecta directora. Su mundo iba a cambiar a la mañana siguiente de forma irremediable. Si sólo tenía esa noche, no iba a perder el tiempo en cuestiones morales ni éticas. Bajó las manos por los costados de la bruja del pantano hasta alcanzar el borde de su vestido y subirlo hasta quitárselo. Misty tampoco perdió el tiempo, fue deshaciéndose de todas las prendas de ropa que fue encontrando a su paso. Con algunas de ellas se escuchó el desgarro de las costuras pero a ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo importarle menos. Cuando por fin pudieron estar piel con piel el suspiro de satisfacción y placer fue obligatorio. Misty paseó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Cordelia, no quería perderse nada. Tenía que resumir toda una vida en una sola noche. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero se dejó llevar por el momento y su instinto. Fue besando el cuello de Cordelia y bajando un camino hasta sus pechos y, sin dudarlo, atrapó un pezón con sus dientes tirando levemente para después pasar la lengua alrededor. Cordelia jadeó por la sensación, el sentido del tacto estaba amplificado, sentía cada caricia mucho más. Animada por la respuesta, Misty repitió la acción en el otro pecho sin abandonar sus caricias que lentamente fueron bajando por el vientre de Cordelia. Se deshizo de la escasa tela que las separa y sin querer aguantar más acarició su sexo muy lentamente, casi con reverencia. Cordelia elevó las caderas inconscientemente a la vez que se le escapó un gemido de placer. Misty la miró un momento asustada.

- ¿Estás…? ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? –reformuló la pregunta.

- Sí, sí. Es perfecto –contestó entre jadeos la directora.

Misty volvió a repetir las caricias mirando atentamente a Cordelia. Estaba maravillada por sus reacciones. Se sentía poderosa, como nunca antes. Y por primera vez no se sintió culpable cuando percibió ese peso cálido en su estómago que iba bajando encendiéndola por completo. Bajó la cabeza para besar a Cordelia, queriendo atrapar sus gemidos, también. Lo quería todo de ella. Intensificó la presión de sus caricias y muy lentamente introdujo un dedo en su interior a la vez que buscó su lengua con la propia, en el beso. Cordelia se vio asaltada por todas las sensaciones y no supo cómo fue capaz de contenerse. Clavó las uñas en el colchón estirando de la sábana cuando empezó a moverse lentamente igualando el ritmo que Misty había impuesto con sus dedos. Cada embestida era como tocar el cielo, como un hormigueo que la recorría por entero y que demandaba más y más. Jadeó el nombre de la bruja del pantano sin poder articular ningún sonido más. No quería ser muy impetuosa para no asustar a la otra chica pero le estaba resultando imposible contenerse. Nunca había sentido un placer semejante, como una pequeña llama que poco a poco iba creciendo y que tarde o temprano acabaría explotando. Misty fue aumentando el ritmo progresivamente guiada por las respuestas de Cordelia. Ésta se encontraba retorciéndose de placer susurrando su nombre y clavando sus uñas en el hombro de la otra chica En un momento dado Misty se preguntó si quizá acariciando el punto sensible ayudaría en algo. No se imaginó que Cordelia se convertiría en semejante juego de fuegos artificiales. La directora pronunció su nombre en un grito más parecido a un gemido a la vez que elevaba sus caderas y se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo que la había asaltado. Misty siguió moviendo sus dedos hasta que sintió los últimos espasmos y sonrió al ver a Cordelia respirando con dificultad intentando recuperarse. Sintió como Cordelia la atrajo hacia sí y Misty cumplió la demanda silenciosa, besándola lentamente como si en realidad tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Te quiero – susurró Cordelia

- Lo sé.

Cordelia la atrajo de nuevo haca sí, besándola y girando en la cama dejándola debajo. Era su turno de empaparse de la esencia de Misty, decirle con actos todo lo que no se había atrevido a decir antes. Era una carrera contra el amanecer. Y aunque sabía que antes o después iban a perder, no se iban a rendir sin luchar. Al menos tenían esa última noche.

Horas después las dos mujeres yacían abrazadas, sin querer separarse ni un centímetro, con la respiración agitada, empapadas en sudor y con idénticas sonrisas y a la vez gesto de dolor. Misty se abrazó a Cordelia susurrando una y otra vez cuanto la quería, intentando arañarle minutos a ese momento que se escapaba entre sus manos. Sin pretenderlo pero ya sin fuerzas se fue durmiendo poco a poco. Cordelia dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa que limpió de la suave piel de Misty con un beso. Se abrazó a ella y a la protección que ésta le ofrecía incluso durmiendo.

- No te la lleves –suplicó sin saber muy bien a quien- No te la lleves. He tardado toda una vida en encontrarla.


End file.
